When you're gone
by Celaici
Summary: Je n'avais pas le cœur à me lever. Je n'avais plus le cœur à quoi que ce soit. Etait-il même encore là. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine et fermai les yeux, pensif. Il battait la chamade lorsque je pensais à lui... Os Sthéo Songfic
Hello ! Me revoilà avec mon premier Sthéo ! Ainsi, j'en profite pour vous annoncer que je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire, en plus de mon Xover Trust Me, un nouveau Xover Supernatural Teen wolf, mais le couple sera cette fois-ci Stiles et Théo ! Voilà :D

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Trust Me, ça arrive, mais les deux derniers chapitres de la saison sont les plus complets et je dois faire pas mal de modification pour mêker Dean et Sam à cette histoire ;)

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai bien envie de consoler Stiles après ce que je viens d'écrire totalment instinctivement, en me basant sur When you're gone d'Avril Lavigne

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

* * *

Je n'avais pas le cœur à me lever, malgré le délicieux soleil caressant mes draps, mon visage, il n'était pas suffisamment brillant pour que je me lève. Je n'avais plus le cœur à quoi que ce soit. Etait-il même encore là. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine et fermai les yeux, pensif. Il battait la chamade lorsque je pensais à lui, et je me dis que vraiment, c'était le seul moyen de lui permettre de continuer à tambouriner. Ne jamais cesser de penser à lui. Je me levai et allai écarter les rideaux. Ebloui, je fermai les yeux et laissai les rayons du soleil m'étourdir, blanchir ma vue jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre pour aller me préparer. Sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, je laissai couleur mes larmes, se mêler à cet élément qui pourra peut-être effacer mes regrets, ma tristesse, mes doutes et ma colère. Je me séchai rapidement, frictionnai ma peau, aucune douceur. La seule que je quémandais ne m'était plus accessible. Je passai une chemise sur mes épaules, mis une veste noire et passai une cravate. Je jurai en réalisant que j'étais incapable de faire ce foutu nœud de cravate. Dans le miroir, je crus revoir ses mains écarter les miennes, nouer ma cravate dans un sourire, mi-moqueur, mi-attendri. Mon père entra au moment où je frappai l'évier, rageur, des sanglots aussi douloureux que son absence, enserrant ma gorge, voulant m'étouffer, me détruire, me voir périr. Il me serra dans ses bras, caressa ma nuque, alors que je serrai son t-shirt, aussi fort que mes poings me le permettaient.

\- Papa…

\- Je sais, fils. Je sais.

Je m'écartai de lui sans le regarder. J'étais incapable de le rassurer d'un sourire, incapable de dire dans un regard _ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas._ Je laissai là ma cravate et terminai de me préparer avant de descendre prendre un café. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, ma tasse au bord des lèvres, je savais que mon père me surveillait de son bureau. Moi, je pensais. Je pensais à la seule personne qui occupait encore, mes pensées, les autres étaient dans le flou, els autres ne comprenaient pas, les autres ne voulaient pas essayer de me comprendre, ils n'avaient jamais essayé et j'étais las de parler pour qu'on m'accorde de l'importance. En un simple regard, lui, avait compris mon mutisme, ce que disaient mes yeux plissés, ce que cachait mon sarcasme : une douleur tapie dans l'ombre, une brèche dans mon âme. Un cri, celui de Lydia, perdant sa meilleure amie, une des personnes comptant le plus à ses yeux. Et aujourd'hui, je criais avec elle. Je finis mon café d'une traite, aussi amère que mes sentiments, et quittai la maison après avoir vérifié qu'il était toujours dans ma poche. Je montai dans ma bonne vieille Jeep, évitant de regarder à l'arrière, comme si les fantômes de nos embrassades amoureuses y dansaient encore. J'allumai la radio et mon cœur loupa un battement.

 _I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone…_

Je démarrai rapidement et augmentais le son pour que cette douce musique si mélancolique m'accompagne jusqu'à ma destination.

 _When you walk away I count the step that you take, do you see how much I need you right now ?_

Je m'arrêtai devant le fleuriste qui me sourit en me voyant, un sourire empli de pitié. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, encore moins que les autres auraient dû le faire, et pourtant il était l'un des témoins de ma démarche quotidienne, il était l'un de ceux qui m'aidaient à tenir. _Pense à moi rien qu'un petit peu, et je saurais pourquoi je suis revenu._ Je me raclai la gorge et remerciai le fleuriste qui avait déjà préparé ma commande. Je sortis rapidement et souris en entendant les oiseaux chanter, symbole de vie et de liberté. Plus que jamais, je me sentais retenu par des fers, plus que jamais, mon cœur était enfermé dans une cage. Une cage d'épines qui le heurtait à chaque nouveau lever du jour.

 _When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you._

En arrivant devant les grilles noires et froides, devenues si familières, je coupai le contact, la voix de la chanteuse résonnant encore à mes oreilles. Seul le bruit de mes pas sur les graviers rompait le silence de mort régnant dans le cimetière. Je souris en coin à cette pensée, reste de mon cynisme. Je tournai à droite tout d'abord et déposai un bouquet de roses rouges sur la tombe de maman. Ses préférées.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas, murmurai-je.

Je tournai les talons et le ventre noué, comme à un premier rendez-vous, comme un premier baiser, comme l'on vous caresse tendrement, je m'approchai de sa tombe à lui. Je m'accroupis devant celles-ci et mis les roses blanches, si chères à ses yeux et à sa petite sœur dans le vase.

\- Theo…

Ma voix se brisa et j'essuyai rageusement une larme roulant sur ma joue.

\- J'essaye d'être fort, tu m'as dit de l'être, mais je les hais tellement. Je les hais de ne pas t'avoir compris comme je l'ai fait.

 _When you're gone, the words I need to hear to alwaysget me through the day and make it okay._ _I miss you._

Je souris et mis ma main dans ma poche.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé. Tu sais à quel point ma chambre est remplie de trésors. Tu disais même que le plus beau qu'on pouvait y trouver, c'était mon sourire.

Je sortis le loup en pâte à sel et le posai sur sa tombe, à côté de sa photo. Je caressai le loup de l'index.

\- Tu me l'avais fait en cours d'art plastique. Tu disais qu'il te faisait penser à moi. Libre, sauvage, insaisissable et pourtant si attirant.

Je pouffai de rire, et m'assis devant la tombe.

\- Déjà à cet âge-là, tu étais hors du commun.

Je clignai des yeux pour faire disparaître els gouttes salées menaçant à nouveau.

\- Je te demande pardon. Si j'avais accepté de te suivre, si je t'avais fait confiance, totalement confiance, plutôt qu'à Scott et ses beaux discours, tu serais encore là.

 _We were made for each other, out here forever. I know we were._

Je posai mes bras sur la tombe et couchai ma tête dessus. Je frissonnai.

\- Ce marbre est si froid et tes bras, toi, tout ton être était si chaleureux.

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do, I give my heart and soul._

Je relevai la tête vers sa photo. Il souriait. Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Il avait l'habitude de dire que nos regards étaient jumeaux. Qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de se croiser mais de s'entrelacer.

 _I miss you._

\- Tu me manques, Theo. Tu me manques tellement.

Je reposai ma tête et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas le cœur à me lever, malgré le délicieux soleil caressant mes draps, mon visage, il n'était pas suffisamment brillant pour que je me lève. Mais son souvenir, lui, brillait de mille feux, enflammait tout mon être, illuminait mon visage. Je souris. Le soleil brillerait encore longtemps et je finirais par me réchauffer embrassé par sa chaleur.


End file.
